Pull the Old Switch
by Gina Bina xx
Summary: Harry and Hermione switch bodies after a big mistake! R&R please
1. Default Chapter

A/N Hey everyone please please please rate my story!!!! THANKS A LOT!!!!!!!! This story is told in Harry's view of the situation  
  
I'm dead! I'm so dead sleeping in what was I thinking! Of all the subjects to be late for I chose potions.  
  
"Well I see you finally found the time in your hectic schedule to join us for potions Mr. Potter," Snape hissed. "Take your seat," O how I hate him.  
  
"Hey Harry," Hermione said giving me a kiss on the cheek. O do I love it when she does that."  
  
"Hey Herms," I said kissing her nose.  
  
"O brother," Ron sighed.  
  
I watched Hermione's cheeks turn to a bright sunburn red as she giggled.  
  
"If you're done Mr. Potter you may start your potion now," Snape snapped.  
  
"Yes sir," I growled.  
  
--------------------------LATER--------------------------  
  
"Well now that you messed up your potion Mr. Potter you must sample it... NOW!" Snape screamed at me.  
  
"HARRY DON'T ! THAT POTION!!!"  
  
"QUIET Ms. GRANGER!"  
  
Putting the potion to my lips I sipped the greenish purple potion.........  
  
"What happened," I mumbled as I sat up. Wait... that's not my voice. I wobbled out of my bed and noticed I was in Hermione's head girl room. But, did I fall asleep here? I can't remember a thing.  
  
"HAROLD JAMES POTTER!!!"  
  
That's my voice... O MAN THE POTION! I ran to a bathroom only to notice... I was in my girlfriend's body. 


	2. The problem

A/N Now the view is kinda different when it says Hermione it's really Harry's body If it says Harry it's Hermione's body just to clear that up also PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!  
  
It was then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "HAROLD JAMES POTTER YOU ACTUALLY DRANK THAT POTION! WHY DIDN'T YOU FAKE IT YOU KNOW WHAT THAT DOES?? IT SWITCHES THE DRINKER INTO HIS OR HERS TRUE LOVES BODY FOR A WEEK! I'M FLATTERED I'M YOUR TRUE LOVE BUT NOW I CAN'T EVEN WALK COMFORTABLY!!!!" I watched my body yell at me.  
  
"I'm sorry babe, but, it's only a week," I said nervously.  
  
"ONLY A WEEK!!! SO I'M STUCK IN MY BOYFRIEND'S BODY FOR A WEEK I HAVE GRADES TO MANTAIN HARRY!!" Hermione hissed in my body.  
  
"Hermione, how do I take a shower?"  
  
"...YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT HARRY,"  
  
"But Herms I can't go a week without one neither can u"  
  
"Well Harry just don't look down,"  
  
"But!?!"  
  
"DON'T LOOK DOWN HARRY!"  
  
"Fine,"  
  
"Hermione,"  
  
"What,"  
  
"What if you need to go?"  
  
I watched my face burst into tears  
  
"I d-d-o-n-t kkkkkkk-nnnnnn-oooooo---wwwwwww!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie really,"  
  
"We need to tell Ron," Hermione sniffed.  
  
"BUT!"  
  
"Harry no buts we're telling Ron that's final and you have to call me Harry and I've got to call u Hermione,"  
  
"Alright Let's go tell Ron," 


	3. Telling Ron

A/N Hermione04 thanks for your reviews and to others please review!!! I need as many as I can get thanks!!!! Also when I say Harry said or something it's really Hermione and vice versa  
  
"Hey Harry, Hermione," Ron greeted me and "Harry".  
  
"Ron we need to talk to you NOW!" Harry said seriously.  
  
"Easy Harry, you're starting to sound like Hermione," Ron laughed.  
  
"I AM HERMIONE!!!" Harry said.  
  
Ron laughed "Harry stop it!"  
  
"I'm Harry," I heard my girlish voice say. God this is so humiliating I thought.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HARRY YOUR A GIRL AND NOT ANY GIRL YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Ron rolled on the floor laughing.  
  
"SHUT UP RONALD ARTHUR FRANCIS WEASLEY!" HARRY SCREAMED IN TEARS.  
  
"Francis?!?!?!?" I t was my turn to laugh.  
  
"Shut up both of you!" I watched my girlfriend (in my body) cry.  
  
"O baby I'm sorry," I said hugging myself (which felt really odd)  
  
"We can't tell any one else," Ron said in a serious way which was scary. "O I got to run my soaps start in 10 minutes!!" Ron scurried to the boy's dormitory.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"Well lucky for use next week is holiday break so," I brought up  
  
"O GOD I TOLD MUM AND DAD I'D BRING YOU HOME FOR CHRISTMAS BREAK!"  
  
"WHAT!?!?!"  
  
"HARRY WE LEAVE TOMORROW I'LL PACK FOR YOU,"  
  
"BUT HERMIONE I'M NOT READY TO MEET THEM IN MY BODY NEVER MIND BE IN YOURS!!!"  
  
"You'll be fine now go pack for me, I mean you I mean o just go pack," Harry said kissing my nose. 


End file.
